ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney XD Broadcast Premieres
A list of movies that are set to broadcast on Disney XD. 2020 * Moana * Cars 3 * Coco * The Smurfs 2 * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Despicable Me 2 * Rise of the Guardians * Guardians of the Galaxy * Epic * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Incredibles 2 * Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 * Rio 2 * Storks * The Fast and the Furious * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Rango * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Penguins of Madagascar * X-Men: The Last Stand * Rango (2011) * Mission: Impossible III * Titan A.E. * Avatar (2009) * Megamind * Pacific Rim * The Last Airbender * Spider-Man (2002) * Twilight (2008) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (2011) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (2012) 2021 * Toy Story 4 * Frozen 2 * The Golden Compass * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Twister * Red (2010) * Red 2 (2013) * The Nut Job * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Goosebumps (2015) * The Peanuts Movie *Ant-Man *Avengers: Age of Ultron * Minions * 2 Fast 2 Furious *The Golden Compass * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Home *Assassin's Creed (2016) 2022 * Onward * Soul * Raya and The Last Dragon * Captain America: Civil War * The Angry Birds Movie * Sing * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift *xXx: Return of Xander Cage *Doctor Strange * Kubo and the Two Strings * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Ice Age: Collision Course * Smallfoot * Shrek 2 * Gnome Alone * Duck Duck Goose * Next Gen (2018) * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Trolls * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Power Rangers (2017) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature 2023 * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie *The Amazing Spider-Man * Ferdinand *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *Thor: Ragnarok * Fast & Furious * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * The Star * Despicable Me 3 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 2024 * The Grinch * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Fast Five * Avengers: Infinity War * Ant-Man and the Wasp *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Scoob 2025 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Shrek the Third * Fast & Furious 6 * Uglydolls * Avengers: Endgame * Captain Marvel * Spider-Man: Homecoming * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Spies in Disguise * Wish Dragon 2026 * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Trolls World Tour * Dark Phoenix * Men In Black: International *Spider-Man: Far From Home * Furious 7 2027 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3 * The Fate of the Furious * The Boss Baby 2 * Spirit Riding Free * The Bad Guys * Nimona 2028 * Untitled Animated Mario film * Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw TBA * Finding Marlin * Zootopia 2 * Moana 2 * Untitled Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse sequels and spin-offs * Untitled Shrek sequel/reboot * Untitled Puss in Boots sequel and reboot Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Disney XD Category:Disney